Jorgen Von Strangle
Summary Jorgen von Strangle is the strongest Fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies, as well as the enforcer of Da Rules. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. He is one of the only fairies without wings, as he believes they're too "girly". His animal disguise is a rhinoceros or a mussel and his plant disguise is a potted cactus with a slight humanoid shape. He enjoys torturing Binky, his accomplice. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Jorgen von Strangle Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: More than 10,000 years old (Was an adult when Cosmo was born as shown in Fairly Odd Baby) Classification: Fairy, The boss of all Fairies, The strongest/toughest Fairy in the universe (Usually receives this title, however he should not be more powerful than the Fairy Council) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Flight Speed, Reality Warping via Magic (Fairies are magic and can bent reality to "do anything", within reason. They make use of most of their powers with their magic wands, needing and regularly doing a simple movement with it, although Jorgen in particular points his wand at targets more often than not), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1. Spoke and danced with his past self with no repercussions. Was his normal self after Timmy wished to have never been born, also suggested judging all kids who wished the same for themselves), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Regeneration (Mid-High. [https://streamable.com/hksw0 In Action Packed, after many Fairies had their magic drained and thus being turned into dust, they were able to quickly come back to normal upon having their magic returned to them]; As the strongest Fairy in the universe, Jorgen is at least equal to them in that regard. It's also stated that Fairies are notoriously fast healers, which is repeatedly shown), Enhanced Senses & Cosmic Awareness (Repeatedly teleports where his job to reinforce Da Rules is needed, being aware of it by recognizing disturbances in the Fairy-Force as shown in Fairly Odd Baby, when he noticed that someone was about to wish for something he didn't like even though it wasn't prohibited by Da Rules yet. He has recognized occasions such as when he was in 1972 with his self of that time to prohibit Timmy from being in that year and when he intercepted Timmy when he wished to have never been born, despite being in a timeline where Timmy didn't exist. Jorgen also listened something unrelated to his job when Timmy lost his teeth & was talking about it with his Fairies; Jorgen teleported in his room at least previously listening to someone saying "teeth". In Fairy Idol and while hosting a TV live show, Timmy said something while watching him from a TV and Jorgen approached his head and repled to that, from the same TV), Flight (Can levitate by himself as briefly shown in It's A Wishful Life, Fairy Idol ''& Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'', can use his jetpack to fly as well), Acrobatics (Demonstrated in Fairly Oddlympics), Shape Shifting, Teleportation & Explosion Manipulation (Can naturally teleport, or use his wand to teleport himself and others into any part of the universe, other points in time and other universes. Always creates explosions when teleporting, which have occasionally affected and harmed nearby Fairies), BFR (Can teleport others away with his wand or a snap of his fingers), Smoke Manipulation (Fairy Magic usually instantly manifests in brief clouds with words or sentences on them), Energy Projection & Deconstruction (Repeatedly shown dealing with others by shooting energy at them from his wand, which can reduce things and other Fairies to ashes), Weapon Mastery, Creation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel (Appeared in 1972 to prohibit Timmy from being there, sending the latter and his Fairies back to their time. Quickly sent prehistoric creatures from the present into their time), Can amp his speed, Size Manipulation (Can increase his own size. Shrunk Calamitous and trapped him inside a bottle), Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Biological Manipulation (Removed Timmy's wings when he was a Fairy), Transmutation & Petrification (Can turn others into other things or impression them in carbonite), Toon Force (Spun Binky on a wheel for a millennium with sheer strength), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Causality Manipulation (Undid Timmy's wish to have never been born in It's A Wishful Life), Memory Manipulation (By himself and via Memory Wiper), Alternate Future Display, Plot Manipulation (In Timmy the Barbarian! he trapped several characters in a story that was magically happening as he was reading and making up, being able to skip ahead pages to pass over the events done on them, transmute characters & places, reads things again so they happen again, and kill characters. Jorgen has trapped people like this before but apparently only to tell bedtime stories), Fate Manipulation (Made Timmy & co. live happily ever after at the end of Timmy the Barbarian!), Law Manipulation (Can change Da Rules as shown in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! and Fairly Odd Baby), Could make a prison impregnable to anyone is his universe with his magic (Which specifically was & had to be bypassed with someone from another universe infiltrating there as a loophole), Attack Reflection (When fused with Calamitous "they" turned the energy of a tractor beam against their opponents), Absorption (Absorbed and disappeared in his hand the explosion of the Big Bang Bomb, despite being seemingly reached by it and unable to survive it on his own. Cosmo & Wanda could passively absorb magic in their bodies, Jorgen should be able to do the same), Spatial Manipulation (Fused 2 rooms in 2 universes together), Status Effect Inducement (Can immobilize targets with a snap of his fingers), Access to all the powers Timmy Turner has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind, Timmy also had everything magic still working afterwards. Jorgen is able to create and transform into things with this resistance, such as when, while controlled by someone else, he created a magical desk to hide and survive his Big Bang Bomb, which would have created shock waves so powerful they would have tear the very fabric of time and revert the Earth to its original state), Magic Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted. Jorgen should be able to do the same), laughing gas (In It's A Wishful Life he pretended to be affected by laughing gas, and later stated that it cannot make him laugh as only pain makes him laugh), Possession/Mind Manipulation (When having his body merged with Professor Calamitous, an extraordinary genius, Jorgen was being controlled by him and was able to fight his dominance when angry. Otherwise he was unable to do something about it), Transmutation ([https://streamable.com/irbqm Survived in his normal state being turned into a bomb by Cosmo and blowing up as shown in Fairly Odd Baby, although he was severely damaged]. Got turned into a ball & kicked away, but he briefly teleported to where he was before while turned back to normal & unimpressed) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Harmed Turbo Thunder, whose powers bestowed to Timmy allowed the latter the survive an explosion visible from space), Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Above regular Fairies like Norm, who casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds. Superior to Cosmo, who created a million wands, which should all be able to perform the same feat), able to ignore durability in many ways Lifting Strength: Class K (Casually lifted a whale-sized dragon from the bottom of its stretched out tail using only his pinky finger) Striking Strength: Unknown (Beated all Anti-Fairies in That Old Black Magic when a singular of them is comparable to a regular Fairly. Accidentally spun Binky on a wheel for a millennium during Cosmo Con), up to Dwarf Star Class with Magic Speed: Athletic Human physically, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ flight speed (Should be superior to Cosmo. As "the strongest Fairy in the universe", he should be at least comparable to the millions of Fairies sent into space to illuminate it which are believed by humans to be "all the stars in space", travel that took them an unexplored, but not immense amount of time) Durability: At least Planet level physically (Survived a planet destroying bomb with other Fairies and should be more durable than them. While severely damaged, survived being turned into a bomb by Cosmo and blowing up, generating more destruction in Fairy World than the previously mentioned planet destroying bomb), Dwarf Star level with magic protection (Any kind of magical item). Regeneration and self-healing makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Should be above Binky's, who withstood being spun on a wheel for a millennium. When reduced to his head he was still planning to defeat other Fairies in a competition during Most Wanted Wish Range: Extended melee range physically, Low Multiversal with Magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe), Da Rules and Extrasensory Perception (Can recognize things happening in other points in time and timelines) Standard Equipment: Giant Fairy Wand, Memory Wiper (Used at least since 1972 until Fairy Idol, when it was replaced by an improved version of it with Forgeticen, whose "side effects might include nausea, blurred vision, drowsiness, and stomach cramps" on the target), a jetpack that can extend from his uniform with the press of a button (As shown in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!), a regular Magic Wanda hidden in his boot (As shown in Wishology! The Big Beginning) *'Can create/summon:' Da Rules Intelligence: Gifted. Used to be a 5-Star fairy commander in Fairy Academy, a military institution. Is the boss of all Fairies as well as Fairy Academy, and has shown to take numerous jobs through the show, such as "persecutor" (practically a prosecutor) in A Wish Too Far!, inspector in Inspection Detection, general manager of Magical Duels in Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary, host in a TV live show in Fairy Idol, professional athlete in numerous Olympic events during Fairly Oddlympics, and enforcer of Da Rules Weaknesses: His magic does not work if he is caught in a butterfly net, cannot use most of his magic without his wand. Will not modify Da Rules if it doesn't lead to order Gallery Jorgen BFRs Remy & Juandissimo.gif|Jorgen BFRing Remy & Juandissimo Jorgen erases Crocker's memories-The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!.gif|Jorgen using the Memory Wiper to erase Crocker's memories about his fairies Jorgen wipes the memories of a clone of Timmy.gif|Jorgen wiping the memories of (a clone of) Timmy Jorgen wipes Timmy's memories.gif|Jorgen wiping Timmy's memories with an improved Memory Wiper Jorgen reads a bedtime story-Timmy the Barbarian!.gif|Jorgen trapping Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda in a bedtime story Jorgen changes Da Rules-JTPH2 When Nerds Collide.gif|Jorgen modifying Da Rules Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fairies Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Causality Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Order Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Acrobats Category:Status Effect Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5